1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and an operation method thereof. In particular, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device to display moving images, still images and memory images and an operation method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs) and cathode ray tubes (CRTs) can display both moving images and still images. Continuous supply of voltage is required in order to display still images as well as moving images. Such a display has a disadvantage of power consumption to drive still images, when it displays still images.
Meanwhile, commercially available electronic paper (E-paper) such as electrophoretic, cholesteric liquid crystal and electronic liquid powder types have a consumption power of about 0, when electronic paper displays memory images in order to provide memory property (for example, see Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-83912).
However, since, among representative electronic paper types, the electrophoretic type entails long particle movement time, and cholesteric liquid crystal and electronic liquid powder types have high driving voltage, they can be operated only in a passive mode. For this reason, these electronic paper types have disadvantages of difficulty in displaying moving images.
In addition, all currently available electronic paper has disadvantages of low contrast, long response time due to difficulty in continuous gradation, and thus deterioration in qualities of still and moving images, as compared to LCDs, PDPs and CRTs.